


You are in Love

by imamessofawriter



Series: Pieces of 1989 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imamessofawriter/pseuds/imamessofawriter
Summary: You could see it with the lights out. Based on You are in Love by Taylor Swift. One-shot





	

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate the finale of Yuri on Ice here is a little fic that was lying in the corner for a while. TBH this song represents Victuuri so much that I wanted the lyrics to obvious in this fic.
> 
> Warnings: probably OOC, Victuuri (If you don’t ship them, don’t read)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri!!! on Ice
> 
> Words: 1015

**You are in love**

Yuri Plisetsky never understood what it was and so did Katsuki Yuuri until recently, all it took was a single look from Victor in a dark room for him to know, after all it was a look that was meant only for him. He replayed his memories, oh how time moved to fast, a year had passed since they first met and now here he was living with his hero in Russia. He recalled the buttons of his coat and how they were loose when they first met in the onsen at Hasetsu Castle and the journey that followed, their small and light hearted inside joke, everything that happened came back to him like a wave of emotions.

The reporters wanted to write something, twist what they had into something negative but they couldn’t because the two showed no proof, not much of their romantic relationship, however they saw just about enough for them to know that the two skaters are in love.

For Yuuri their small talks were something that he always cherished, how they will just talk about something that isn’t of importance for hours like the sound of seagulls and how it reminds them of their respective homes, with Yuuri it reminded him with Hasetsu beach and for Victor it was the sound of St. Petersburg. Not a day has passed without them sitting together, eating breakfast and discussing something of no relevance, “Did you see the picture that Chris uploaded on Instagram?” Victor would ask out of nowhere, and most likely referring to a rather inappropriate photo.

“I haven’t seen it but the latest of new are saying that you’re going to steal my short program” Yuuri would muse as he would eat his breakfast, a small hint of anxiety in his voice even though he knows that it’s not true.

“nonsense, your program is yours and my program is mine, it’s made to fit our characters” Victor would argue, and they would laugh it off. As they head to the rink they would exchange ideas for their programs, and just like always Victor would be the one driving, while Yuuri wrote down in their ‘Ideas Notebook’. They would skate until it was late and they could barely keep their eyes open, so they drink some strong coffee to stay awake to make back to their apartment.

Sitting on their couch watching the late-night news because they couldn’t sleep thanks to their black coffee, the light of TV would reflect on the chain on Yuuri’s neck, it was a birthday gift from Victor. “Look up” he would say, his blue eyes gazing at the ceiling, “hmm” a dazed Yuuri would reply, and as he did so their shoulders brushed with each other, this single touch was enough to make the butterflies in their stomachs flutter. They would lean into each other, no words spoken, the action spoke for itself.

In the morning, it would be the silver haired skater who would wake up first, he would start making breakfast and then would forget about the toast, only to be reminded by it when he would smell the burnt food. “That smells horrible” Yuuri would tease as he wore a shirt that seemed a bit big for him and did not fit in his closet. It was moments like those that he is able to let go of his fears and worries, knowing that Victor would always keep his words and he won’t forget them like he does when it concerns other people.

They would get dressed and go out for a stroll, it was a Sunday and that meant no practice until the afternoon, they would walk small single steps on the sidewalk, always in sync and when one isn’t looking the other would surprise them with a kiss. Or sometimes these walks would end up with them fighting and arguing with each other, after all they aren’t good with the whole emotional understanding thing, but in the end, they would make up and talk through their problems once they are alone and away from the stares of strangers.

“Yuuri” Victor called out one night while they were asleep, his lover moaned in his sleep and covered his ears, too tired to open his eyes, “Yuuri wake up for a minute will you”.

“What its late Victor and I’m tired” he would say but would open his brown eyes only to meet blue ones staring right at him, a strange look on his face, there was an uneasy pause between them that Yuuri could’ve sworn that he could cut it with a knife. “Yuuri, you’re my best friend” would leave those heart shaped lips, making the younger of the two smile as he knew in that moment that Victor is really in love with him, “you’re my best friend too”.

And so, it goes, Yuri Plisetsky who was always watching from the sidelines finally understands why people who are in love lost their minds and fought wars just to be together. He watches as the two skaters were busy dancing on the open ice rink in the middle of the street, snow falling around them as they kept going ‘round and ‘round. He saw the picture of Yuuri that Victor always kept in his locker at the rink.

Now he knows what it is that he has spent his entire life trying to put into words. There was nothing that could describe it, Yuri Plisetsky can now understand that the feelings those two have is that of true love, he knows because he can hear it in the silence, and when he spends the night with them he could feel it during the entire ride back, and he could bet that if the lights were out then he would be able to see what those two have. Yuri Plisetsky just knew that through their ups and downs, all the small things, and everything that happened those two fell in love, true love that can’t be described by words and wishes that maybe someday that can be him.


End file.
